


There’s A Huge Difference Between 38 and 41!

by deadcandance



Series: The Modern!AU Adventures Of The Skywalkers [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcandance/pseuds/deadcandance
Summary: Luke brings Han to meet his family for the first time. He's sure everything will be alright.Spoiler alert: it won't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have many fics to update, but I couldn't resist! I had to write this one!  
> As you can see, this is the first fic of a series in a modern setting.  
> I want to dedicate this to my friend Aurora, which is the one that helped me building this Modern!AU with awesome headcanons.  
> I hope you will like it as much as we do!
> 
> (As usual, I am sorry for the mistakes.)

« I don't think it's a good idea, kid. »

  
Luke let out a heavy sigh, crossed his arms and pouted, big blue eyes staring directly into Han's dark ones. Solo rolled his eyes and added:

  
« It's not that I don't like the idea of meeting your family … it's just that ... »

  
Han paused, gesturing with his hands as if that could easily explain what was going on in his mind. But actually he didn't even know why he was so reluctant. Maybe it was due the fact that he never had an actual family: he had been on his own since he could remember. He had no idea of how families worked. Luke was a good kid, surely his family would be surprised to know he had a friend like _him_ , someone who was usually up to no good.

  
« Look » Luke interrupted, taking his hand and giving him one of his very bright and warm smiles « I understand if you're nervous, but believe me when I tell you there's no need to be! My family is … no one will judge you, I promise. »

  
Han closed his eyes, took a sharp breath and nodded. Before he could open them again Luke was already dragging him by one arm towards the door. In that moment, he realized he really didn't had much choice since Luke had first brought him to his house and only then he thought of telling him his whole family was going to be there as well.   
There were multiple muffled voices coming from inside the house and sometimes Han could hear someone laughing. As Luke opened the door, the loud mess became clearer: there were a lot of people and Han wondered if they were all related to Luke. They hadn’t even stepped inside the house when someone suddenly yelled across the room:

  
« LUKEY!! »

  
A tall, black woman with white and blue braids ran towards them and then squeezed the small boy in a tight hug. As Han laughed lightly, the woman noticed him and gave him a wide, mischievous grin while poking Luke’s side with an elbow.

  
« Ooh, you brought your boyfriend! »

  
Luke blushed violently and began to stutter in a poor attempt to explain that no, Han was not his boyfriend, but Ahsoka was having none of it. Han probably had never felt more embarrassed in his entire life. All of a sudden, he remembered why he didn't want to meet Luke's family in the first place.

  
« A-Ahsoka, I swear … Han is j-just a friend … »  
« Yeah, sure … _friend_. »

  
Luke sighed and turned his head to look at Han, who had remained silent while the two talked. The boy was still as red as a pepper, but he introduced Han to the woman anyway:

  
« Han, this is Ahsoka Tano, my dad's best friend. Ahsoka, this is Han Solo, my friend. »

  
They shook hands, Ahsoka staring at Han with the same grin on her face. Then she patted Han on the shoulder and gestured him to follow her. To be honest, Han was surprised to discover that Ahsoka was just a friend and not an actual member of the family. When he first saw her, he had thought that she was his father’s girlfriend.

  
« Come on, Solo, I'll introduce you to the rest of this crazy ass family! » she shouted.

  
Han heard Luke laughing behind his back and he started to think that maybe, just maybe, it hadn't been such a bad idea. Ahsoka stopped in front of a small couch where three people sat next to each other. He only knew one of them, but before he could say anything Ahsoka started to talk:

  
« This beautiful girl here is Leia, Luke's twin sister. »

  
Han waved. Luke had already introduced him to Leia and the two of them didn’t really get along. In all honesty, Han was pretty sure Leia hated him. The reasons behind her hatred were still a big mystery to him.

  
« Ahsoka, I already know him. » Leia said, trying to mask her discontempt.

  
Ahsoka snorted and rolled her eyes. She was like a huge teenager and Han started to wonder how old she was. If she was really Luke’s dad’s best friend, then she couldn’t be much young, but there was something in her attitude that made her look like she was still a young girl.

  
« Why do you have to spoil the fun like this? I had perfect descriptions for each one of you! »

  
Leia answered with a laugh and then she lightly shook her head.

  
« Anyway, who gives a shit. » Ahsoka continued and moved on to the blonde girl who sat next to Leia « This is Evaan Verlaine. Half French. How cool is that? Everyone here is half something. Most are half gay. Not me, tough, I am 100% gay. But this is not about me, right? »

  
Han raised both his eyebrows in confusion, unable to say anything. So he just shook hands with the blonde girl. She seemed perfectly comfortable with the description Ahsoka gave of her, and Han guessed she had probably expected something like that.

The boy next to Evaan had short black hair, dark eyes and a long nose. Han suspected he wasn’t so much older than Luke, he had never met him, but he knew they were good friends.

« Aaaand this one is Wedge Antilles, Luke’s friend. I don’t know if he’s half something, he’s very introverted so I don’t have much information to share about him. Question time: do you know what Evaan, Wedge and I have in common? You probably don’t so I’ll tell you: we’re all gay. »

Wedge’s ears turned a bright red as he slowly stood to say hi to Han, smiling kindly to him. As Han turned his head to look at Luke, the boy he raised his shoulders, still laughing. Probably he found the whole situation funny. Han grew more and more confused as Ahsoka continued to speak so fast he hardly understood what she was saying. She seemed pretty enthusiastic, though, and it was almost contagious. Han didn’t know her at all, but he was already starting to like her.

« Now let me introduce you to the most amazing woman you’ll ever meet: Barriss Offee, my fiancee. So you can call her Mrs. Tano … no, actually you can’t, we don’t even know when we’re going to get married. I didn’t even ask her … I just know we will, someday. »

Barriss laughed and took Ahsoka’s hand before she could drag Han to the next person in the room. The woman stood, watching her not-really-fiancee in the eyes with amusement.

« You’re scaring him. »  
« Bullshit. I never scare people. I make them laugh. They may think I’m insane, but I _never_ scare people. Am I scaring you, Han? »  
« Not at all. I’m not easily scared. I’m just not used to … all of this. »  
« No one is really used to all of this, don’t worry! »

Ahsoka grabbed Han’s arm once again and led him in front of a middle-aged man who hadn’t spoken yet and who Han had noticed just in that moment. In spite of his age, Han had to admit he was attractive: he had auburn hair with hints of silver here and there, big green eyes and a well-groomed beard. He looked at Han behind the lenses of a pair of glasses.

« I saved the best for last. » Ahsoka said, barely containing her excitement.

Han had a feeling she was going to say something really embarrassing. And judging by the man’s words he wasn’t the only one with that feeling.

« Ahsoka, please. »  
« Let me do the talking! Okay, so this pretty ginger here is one of the most important members of this family. He’s Luke and Leia’s almost-dad. He’s their father’s epic love. Like, you know those romantic films where they say that you only have one true love? Obi-Wan Kenobi is Anakin’s One True Love. Mark my words, Solo boy, mark my words. »  
« Ahsoka, is this really necessary? » Obi-Wan asked, patiently.  
« Yes, it is. If he’s going to be part of this family he has to know the details! »

Han wanted to say that, really, he didn’t care about the details. Ahsoka, however, had already begun with her overly tragic love story between Luke’s father and Obi-Wan.

« They’re no longer together, sadly. I cried like a bitch when Skyguy … sorry, when Anakin told me this one left him for no reason. We still don’t know why they decided to end their relationship, they don’t want to tell us. They were like … Jack and Rose without the huge boat, the iceberg, and death! So we’re all waiting for them to realize they still love each other madly so they can get married and we can have our Jake and Rose back. You got it? »

Han simply nodded, even if he actually didn’t understand what Ahsoka had just told him. Obi-Wan looked unimpressed, as if Ahsoka sharing the details of his love life to a complete stranger wasn’t something new to him. Han guessed this was probably true.

« Wait … » Luke said and everybody stared at him « Where’s dad? »

Ahsoka let go of Han’s arm and replied:

« Oh, Wedge didn’t believe that your dad saw the Rolling Stones in concert so he went upstairs to look for a proof. You know his room is a fucking mess so it will probably take him a whole year to find whatever the hell he’s looking for. If that thing even exists. »

Luke approached the stairs, he put a foot on the first step and opened his mouth, probably to call his father, but Leia quickly stood and ran to cover his brother’s mouth with her hand. Luke struggled to free himself from her, but Leia still managed to scream:

« Daaaaaaaaaaaaad!! Luke brought his boyfriend! »

There was a loud thud upstairs, then the sound of footsteps and then a man made his appearance, almost tripping over his own feet as he ran down the stairs. In order not to fall over his children, he held himself up with a hand on the handrail and tried to make it look like he did it on purpose. Needless to say, no one believed that. Not even for a second.  
When Han had thought about Luke and Leia’s father, he expected a huge, old, strict and intimidating man that would’ve frightened everyone, including him. He surely didn’t expect _that_ .   
Anakin Skywalker was a man in his early forties probably , with long, wavy and disheveled hair. He had blue, expressive eyes and a very big scar over his right eye. He was tall and in good shape, he was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He was definitely a very handsome man.  
Han didn’t realize he was staring until he heard Ahsoka’s loud voice again.

« Here’s my favourite bitch _ever_! Come on, Skyguy, I’ll introduce you to your soon-to-be son-in-law! He’s pretty. Your son has good taste. »

Luke put himself in front of his father, frantically shaking his hands in front of his chest.

« Wait, _wait_ ! Han is _not_ my boyfriend. He’s just a friend. »

« Good to know. » Anakin said, messing with his son’s blond hair.

Han didn’t know how to take that. Was Anakin relieved to learn that he wasn’t Luke’s boyfriend? Ahsoka looked at his friend like he had grown a second head.

« Are you fucking kidding me, Anakin?! » she said.  
« What? » Anakin retorted « Everybody knows I would like Luke and Wedge to date! »

Luke put a hand over his eyes and Ahsoka put her hands on her hips, looking at Anakin as if the man had just insulted her and her whole ancestry. Wedge looked even more embarrassed than he was during Ahsoka’s description of him.

Anakin came closer to Han and looked at him, smiling gently as he offered him his hand. Han took it and squeezed it, holding the man’s stare.

« Hey, I’m Anakin. » he introduced himself.  
« Han. Nice to meet you. »

He let go of the man’s hand, but he could not stop looking at him. Anakin seemed to notice and he brought a hand to his cheek, frowning a bit.

« Is there … something on my face? » he asked.  
« No, I just thought you were older. » was Han’s bold answer.

Anakin’s reaction was definitely unexpected. He brought that same hand that was on his cheek to his chest and his eyes widened as if he had just seen all his dreams coming true.

« Did you all hear that? » he said, incredulous « He said I look young! »

From the stairs came Leia’s annoyed voice:

« He didn’t say _you’re_ young. He basically said he _expected_ an old, fat man sitting on an armchair with a beer in his hand watching football. »

Anakin looked sincerely outraged after that.

« Which is another way to say that he’s surprised to see that _I’m_ young. »

« Or probably he’s just trying to figure out how old were you when you became father. And let me answer that: not old enough. »

Anakin started to explain to his daughter how one’s never experienced enough to become a parent, how he tried his best and how he loved his children even if he probably wasn’t the best dad in the world.  
It was then that Han made the biggest of mistakes.

« Leia’s right. I don’t think you’re young. » he admitted, shrugging.

Anakin slowly turned to look at him again. The smile was gone and so was the kindness in his eyes. All he could see in the man’s face was the purest homicidal instinct.

« _Excuse me?_ » he murmured, lightly tilting his head to the side.

« I said I don’t think you’re young. » Han repeated. « You should be 41, I guess. »

Behind Anakin, Han could see Luke violently shaking his head, Leia barely holding her laughter and Ahsoka who suddenly became interested in the ceiling.  
But Han didn’t realize what he had done, not yet.

«  _41!?_ » Anakin snapped, looking on the verge of a mental breakdown.

The man breathed in and then out, perhaps trying to find all the good reasons not to choke Han to death with his bare hands. He then smiled and it was the most fake smile Han had ever seen — and he had seen a lot of fake smiles in his life.

« I am 38. » there was something very close to pride in the way he pronounced those words.  
« 38 … 41 … it’s almost the same thing. »  
« _THERE’S A HUGE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN 38 AND 41!_ »

Han winced at Anakin’s sudden burst of anger and as he looked for something to say, he thought that maybe he had fucked up just a little bit.

* * *

« It wasn’t … that bad … after all. » Luke murmured, kicking the gravel.  
« If we ignore the fact that now your dad would happily slice my throat and then bathe in my blood to keep himself young even if he knew for sure it wouldn’t work, yes … it wasn’t bad. »

Luke laughed and wrapped Han in his arms. Han stroked his head and then kissed his forehead before the two of them parted. In spite of everything, Luke was happy and he was all that mattered to him.

« I’m sorry. I should’ve told you my father is terrified of looking old. »

Han smiled, but before he headed for his home, he glanced at Luke.

« Hey, kid. Do you think I’m in his “black list”, now? »

« I think you’re on his “would like to murder, but can’t” list. »


End file.
